Andy Batchelor
Andrew "Andy" Alexander Batchelor '''is a South Park character created on 4 October, 2004 and is the main character with his friends (Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman) in South Park, Colorado. He appears in South Park: A New Era (2004 and 2011 series), the Coon and Friends spin-off series, The Misadventures of Andrew and Shane and made a few appearances in South Park: The Mafia. He is best friends with Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Shane. This character is based and created by MEGAKID III. Biography Birth and Early Life ]]Andrew was born on an asteriod on Pershia 8. Andrew was born with hemiplegia which is total paralysis of the arm, leg, and trunk on the same side of the body. He was sent down to Earth because there was a war between the Pershians and the Marklars. He was adopted by the Batchelor family and was welcomed by everyone except Ross. He went to South Park Elementary for kindergarten, where he first met the boys. He became very good friends with them except of course, Cartman. When Cartman tried to humiliate Andrew infront of the kindergarten class, Fatass' plan backfired and humiliated himself instead. He joined the Denver hockey team when 3-4 years old. He left to Scotland and lived there with his family until he moved back to Colorado four years later. Life in South Park In the episode, "Welcome Andrew", he moved back to South Park, Colorado and met up with his friends Stan, Kyle and Kenny, whom he hasn't seen in 4 years. Everyone was happy to see Andrew, except Cartman, who still held a grudge against Andrew for what he did to him back in kindergarten. It was revealed that while Andrew was living in Scotland, he still kept in touch with his best friend Kenny. Andrew enjoyed talking to his first few days in South Park Elementary, until Cartman attempted to put Arby's sause in his lunch food. This attempt backfired and resulted Cartman crapping his pants during Mr. Garrison's class. In the fourth grade, Andrew wasn't seen with the other boys as much due to his relationship with his girlfriend, Keillor Fachiney. He would always talk to her during lunch and make fun of Cartman behind his back. When Kenny was terminally ill, Andrew was the first one to visit him in the hospital. Andrew and Stan took Kenny's death the hardest. When Cartman, as the Coon, recruited people for Coon and Friends, Cartman rejected Andrew to join the group. When they kicked Cartman out of Coon and Friends, Mysterion took over and allowed Andrew, as The Black One, to join and made him second in command. They later used Andrew's basement as the Coon and Friends headquarters. In the fifth grade, Andrew started to hang out with the boys more often and usually forced to put up with "]] Cartman's stupidity. Starting High School Andew started high school at Hudson Academy back in Dundee. Possible Future In the episode, Welcome to the Future, he has a little kid named Andrew Timothy Batchelor Jr. and Abigail Jane Batchelor with his wife Molly McCormick. Andrew Jr and Abigail don't really see Andrew much though because is an astronaut working for SLS. Andrew Jr. was crying when heard he was on a mission to go back to the moon. Andrew was the pilot and EVA messagner, even know he has been in Space before (Astro Boy, Fly to the Moon, The Dark World, The Call to Flordia and The Day Aboard Life and Death as a cameo) Appearances in the South Park world These are the list of the appearances of Andrew / The Dark One Talents Sports Andrew is revealed to be very good at sports, especially Hockey and Backetball. In "NBA isn't Gay" Andrew and in After Deflect Kyle were one of the best players on the team. Andrew made 3 pointer shots ten times in a row. At the final game. In the mini shorts "Andrew's Cup" Andrew manages a PeaWee Hockey Team after volunteering. Andrew mentioned that he was one of the best Pea Wee hockey players in the state. In "The Losing Edge" Andrew dosen't seem to care about baseball at all (just like the other boys) but he seems to be pretty skilled at the sport. Example, He caught all the high balls (even when he was trying to avoid catching them). He even made a homerun when South Park versed Fort Collins' Team. Weaponry In "Wing" Andrew knew how to trigger and reload a handgun and sniper rifles to shoot at the Chineese Mafia. He accedently shot Kenny when he was hunting with the other boys in "Volcano". Andrew knocked out Ross with just using a stick from a tree. In "Good Times with Weapons" Andrew was very skilled with using Ninja Darts. In "Coon and Friends: The Movie" Andrew, dressed as The Black One, had great aim with shooting at the Red Russian Robot, However, the bullets didn't seem to damage the robot in any way. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco" Andrew used a dream handgun to shoot the bad memories in his unconcsious, thus, freeing Stan, Cartman, and Kenny from his Dream. He also coudn't use weaponary because he was trapped in a spacesuit underwater Fighting Skills He is good at fighting, Once on a plane, a woman said "Your the best America's got to offer then god help you" Andrew replied "I'm scottish!" then punched her. When Callum Wooper wanted Keillor, he and Callum fought, which Andrew won in the end. Later that following year, Andrew got into a fight with Juan after he continuously screw the boys over, Andrew won the fight. When Jerry came along, He and his cousin, Eric Cartman, broke into Andrew's house and started a fire in his basement. When Andrew found out, he started threatening Jerry who claimed that Cartman forced him too. Andrew then beat the crap out of Eric Cartman. Gaming Andrew was very good at Rockband, LittleBigPlanet and Guitar Hero and even mastered all of the songs on Expert level. In "Make Love Not Warcraft" Andrew's Paladin was at a higher level than the other boys, say that he levels up faster or he played WoW before the other boys. Andrew is able to beat Cartman and Kenny at Modern Warfare 3. Criminal Record '''Vigilantism: In Coon and Friends Andrew as The Dark One defeats the Red Russian Robot and Vicky Smith and has become widely known for his vigilantism. Assault: In several episodes, Andrew brutally attacks various people. In The Ginger Alliance, he kick a ginger kid in the nuts and started punching him repeatedly until he would let him and Kyle out and kills Callum Wooper who stole Andrew's girlfriend, Andrew killed him and left his body in the trash. In It's Over Juan!, he started beating the crap out of Juan Garcia which he was later taken to the hospital. In other episodes like, Trapped With Juan - Part One, Andrew tries to beat the crap out of Juan. Underage Smoking/Drug Abuse: In the episode Trippin Stoners Andrew as well as Kenny both start smoking marajuana and end up getting themselves into a drug war. Andrew and Kenny eventually stopped smoking to get high but then they moved on to 'special' brownies. Breaking and Entering: In several episodes, Andrew breaks into other peoples houses, mainly Cartman's, when the boys are committing a heist or a robbery. Friends Friendship with Stan Marsh Stan Marsh is one of Andrews best friends, they seem to get along with eachother. Stan considers Andrew to be a replacement for Butters. In "Who's Right", Stan and Andrew are seen hanging out and talking about ridiculous Kyle and Cartman's debate is. In Something E.V.I.L", both Stan and Andrew save Kyle from a random spacecraft falling from the sky. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco", Stan is the one who finds out about Andrew's fear and incourages him to face his fear in order for Stan and the other to wake up from Andrew's dream. In the song, Mountain Town, Stan gets money from his mother so him and Andrew can see the Terrance and Phillip movie. Besides Kenny, Stan seems to be Andrew best friends most of the time. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski Kyle Broflovski is a friend of Andrew. He always asks Andrew if he want to hang with him and Stan. Andrew considers Kyle to be his best friends along with Kenny and Stan. Andrew saved Kyle's life on several occasions. In "Don't Say Yes", Kyle was saved by Andrew from a bunch of demons rising to Earth and Ross who thought Kyle was planning to turn him into the police. In "Something E.V.I.L.", Kyle was saved by Andrew and Stan from a random falling space craft. Kenny was instead crushed by the space craft, which the boys did not see, so they assumed he went home. (Best) Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny McCormick is Andrew's bestest friend. Kenny and Andrew's friendship mimics that of Stan and Kyles. Kenny and Andrew have a neck bracelet saying KEN for Kenny and DREW for Andrew. Andrew and Kenny are not just best friends, Kenny and him live next to each other. Also Kenny and Andrew have a pairing, Kendrew, which contains them two. Kenny was the person who let Andrew become a member of Coon and Friends and later made him second in , the pairing of Kenny and Andrew]]command. When Andrew was in hospital, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Emily and Kenny came to visit him while getting his stooky on. On late nights, when Andrew was feeling bored, he would invite Kenny over. They would often spend thier time pulling pranks on Cartman and the 7th Graders. There are a few time that Andrew can be careless towards Kenny. In "Bad Clown", Andrew sees Kenny as a clown (which Andrew is scared of) thus Andrew bashes him in the head multiple times, resulting Kenny's death. In "Something E.V.I.L.", Andrew saves Kyle from a falling spacecraft but dosen't realize that Kenny instead was crushed by the spacecraft. Andrew and the others then assumed he went home. Andrew also let Kenny borrow his iPad 2. Friendship / Conflict with Eric Cartman Eric Cartman (of course) doesn't give two shits for Andrew. Cartman tends to either rip on him or dosen't, most of the time though he does. Cartman, like a typical asshole will always insult Andrew and try to get him to go back to "Europe". Cartman confuses Andrew's nationality by saying, "Go back to France you french piece of crap", which is similar to what Cartman used to say to Pip Pirrup before he died. Cartman as the Coon thought that Andrew's superhero alter ego was extremely retarded because his superhero identity was unclear just like Mintberry Crunch. Cartman never says Andew's superhero identity right, usually just calling him The Black Asshole instead of The Black One, The Black One punched him, knocking Cartman out. Conflict with Jerry Cartman Andrew and Jerry hate each other, and constantly get in fights (with Andrew usually winning). The two despise each other, Andrew, mainly because Jerry attempts to take his place as a member of the boys; Jerry, because Andrew is everything he isn't. Despite their hate for eachother, Andrew did forgive Jerry for setting his basement on fire and instead, started beating up Eric Cartman, showing that Andrew hates Eric more than Jerry. In South Park: Colorado's Last Stand, Andrew and Jerry are forced to work together in order to save the citizens of South Park from the corrupt govenor of Colorado. Gallery For more pictures of Andrew, click here Andrew-Nelson photo.jpg|Andrew being diagnosed with hemiplegia Andrew1.png|Andrew as The Black One AndrewCallus.png|Andrew vs Callum Wooper in "The Ginger Alliance" Andrewcomp.png|Andrew on the computer Andrewvsjason.jpg|Andrew's brief death in "Jason Marks The Day: Part 1" Sp.png|Andrew holding his old iPhone 4S 801 anime-forest 1280x1024.jpg|Andrew with Shane Marks in the forest Halloweeninsp.png|Andrew encountering haustings in "Halloween in South Park" Andrewwanted.png|Wanted poster in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand andrewseries11.png|Andrew's concept design for Season 11 Family *Gillian Batchelor (mother) *Stuart Batchelor (father) *Ross Batchelor (brother) *Valon Menours (other brother) *Molly McCormick (future wife) *Andrew Batchelor Jr. (future son) *Abigail Batchelor (future daughter) Category:Characters Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:Batchelor/Brown family Category:Alien Category:MEGAKID III Characters